Nemo's Crush
by Dory
Summary: Nemo has a crush on a new girl, but when he asks Dory for advice, Marlin becomes jealous. Read and review please! :)


Nemo's Crush By Jessie/Dory  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters (except Kai and her family) are owned by the brilliant geniuses at Pixar (yea and Disney too ..) so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1 : Good Morning  
  
Black fades to a foggy blue color and quickly fades into the view of an anemone. A little orange fish head pops out, a happy grin on his face, this little fish was Nemo, a clown fish. The rest of him popped out of the anemone and he looked back. "Dad??" Nemo's voice whined with energy and excitement, "I'm going to be late again!"  
  
Even though Nemo was fully capable now of swimming to school himself, he didn't want to disappoint his dad Marlin by telling him this. It would for sure break his dad's heart, even though Marlin was learning to let Nemo grow up, he still wanted to stay as close to Nemo as he could for as long as he could.  
  
Marlin yawned and opened his eyes as he felt a little clownfish bouncing on him, Nemo chirped, "Come on dad!"  
  
Marlin smiled and stretched his fins, "Ok, ok, I'm up."  
  
Suddenly, out of the 'blue' a voice was heard from just outside the anemone, "Hellloooo? Yoohoo? Hey guys! Guess whoo!"  
  
Nemo and Marlin grinned, and Nemo zipped instantly outside of his anemone home, "DORY!", Nemo squealed, and ran . well .. swam strait into a big hug.  
  
"Hey kiddo! What's up?" Dory said with a laugh, still hugging Nemo. By now Marlin had left the anemone too.  
  
"Hey Dory, I was just about to take Nemo to school," Marlin told her.  
  
Dory's eyes went to it's usual wideness full of excitement, "Ooh! School? That's great! Can I come? Can I, Can I, Can I?"  
  
The great part about Dory was that she was so childlike, sweet and full of innocence and wonder, which came partly from her constant short-term memory problems, but she seemed to always remember things around Marlin, so she was getting better.  
  
"That's a great idea! Hey dad, can Dory take me to school?" Nemo pleaded, his eyes went all innocent and he gave Marlin the begging look, Dory mimicked him, just for fun.  
  
Marlin looked at both of them, "Sure, Dory can come with us."  
  
Then there was a bit of a silence, Dory was spinning in circles to the side, then she pauses and looks at Nemo and then Marlin, Nemo looked a little nervous.  
  
"Actually dad . I was wondering if it could be just me and Dory ." Nemo said slowly, he looked over to Marlin and then over to Dory, both said nothing for a minute.  
  
"Oh well . sure . if ." Marlin started slowly, then quickly cut off by Nemo "Thanks dad! Come on Dory ." Suddenly Dory was being dragged by Nemo off to the distance of school.  
  
Marlin watched them leave, Dory looked back to him and shrugged, but Marlin just waved and went back into the anemone, "Well it's good for him to hang out with Dory and all .."  
  
~*~*~ "Thanks for taking me to school Dory!"  
  
Dory was a bit deep in thought, something rather unusual, but she snapped back to attention immediately, "Oh no problem Neo!"  
  
"Nemo .." He corrected her.  
  
"Didn't I say that?" Dory asked, confused.  
  
"Hey Nemo!" Four familiar voices yelled from a distance.  
  
Nemo smiled and turned around, there he saw most of the class, and his four friends, Tad the butterfly fish, Sheldon the seahorse, Pearl the octopus, and Squirt the sea turtle.  
  
"Bye Dory .." Nemo started to swim to his classmates as Dory waved to him goodbye, but then turned around, "Will you take me home after school?"  
  
"Umm, sure," Dory said with a half smile, as much as she loved hanging out with Nemo, she didn't want Marlin thinking she was stealing his son, but just a little swimming to school and back couldn't hurt too much, and with a wave and a quick glance she turned around and swam off.  
  
~*~*~ Over at the classroom, Mr. Ray was singing hello to some of the adults, and the students were catching up on what ever they had missed over the weekend. Nemo swam up to his buddies.  
  
"Hey Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, what's up?" Nemo asked his buddies. Tad was laughing hysterically and Pearl was glaring at him.  
  
"Tad made me ink again!" Pearl whined with an annoyed voice.  
  
Tad replied between breaths of laughter, "Hey . it's not my fault . you actually believed . a shark . was behind you!"  
  
Nemo grinned, "Not all sharks are bad you know! Remember Bruce, Anchor, and Chum?"  
  
Only too well did nearly everyone in the ocean know about Nemo, Marlin, and Dory's trip through the ocean, doing the impossible. Meeting those three anti-fish eating sharks was only a small portion of the huge adventure they all went on not too long ago . but none-the-less, it was one of the most exciting parts to describe and talk about.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but not every shark is in one of those Fish-Eating Anonymous programs you know," Sheldon pointed out.  
  
"Dude! Look! There's a new fish!" Squirt, the exchange student from the EAC, and son of Crush, a sea turtle that Marlin and Dory met on their trip to find Nemo. They met Squirt as well, which gave Crush the idea to let Squirt leave the East Australian Current and get a good education on the reef.  
  
The four fish turned to the direction Squirt was pointing and they saw Mr. Ray talking to a mother and father fish, and there was a young fish right next to them. Instantly Pearl turned to Nemo, "They're clownfish!" Then she looked over to the rest of the class and yelled, "Hey everyone! The new kid is a clownfish, like Nemo!"  
  
Most of the kids turned around from what ever they were doing and stared at the direction of the new student.  
  
Chapter 2 : Kai  
  
"Well we sure are glad to have Kai join our class Wanda and Archie, she'll learn so much and have plenty of fun," Mr. Ray welcomed the new student and her mother, "And remember, if you need any help, I'm Mr. Ray," Mr. Ray had this way of introducing and talking for that matter, in a singing voice, it wasn't too annoying once you got used to it, but it was quite fun to listen to.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ray, we are so relieved to finally be moving to a new part of the reef," Wanda, Kai's mother, replied.  
  
Kai turned and looked at all the kids in the classroom and realized they all were staring at her, she backed a little up and looked back at her mother and father.  
  
"Go on Kai, you'll fit right in, trust me," Archie sweetly told Kai, wrapping his fin around his daughter and gave her a hug.  
  
Kai smiled, "Thanks dad." She looked at her mom, "Thanks mom."  
  
"So Dory, how you doing?" Phil asked.  
  
Along the way back home Dory had run into some of the fathers, Phil, a butterfly fish, was Tad's father, Bob, a sea horse, was Sheldon's father, and Ted, the flapjack octopus, was Pearl's father.  
  
"Oh I'm doing great guys, been hanging out with the sharks, you know, with their whole Fish-Eating-Anonymous thing, what about you guys?" Dory has this way of making something totally out of the ordinary sound absolutely normal, and this showed right now as all three of the male fish had their mouths hanging open.  
  
Bob replied, "Well did you know there's a new clownfish family on this side of the reef."  
  
"Really? Wow that's great!" Dory replied with excitement, of course Dory found the bright side to everything, so it was quite an understatement.  
  
"Hi," a shy voice was heard behind Nemo and his pals, they all turned around.  
  
Nemo's eyes widened, this new girl was absolutely gorgeous! I mean, at least he figured she was, he never really had met any female clownfish, actually he never met ANY other clownfish, but she looked really pretty.  
  
"Hi! I'm Pearl, the most popular girl in school! What's your name?" Pearl asked the new girl.  
  
"My name is Kai .."  
  
Kai was quickly interrupted by Nemo, "That's a pretty name . what's it mean?"  
  
Kai blushed . well sort of .. it's hard to tell when a fish that is orange is blushing.  
  
"Well my mommy told me that Kai is Hawaiian for ocean!" Kai told them.  
  
Sheldon looked confused, "What's Hawaiian?"  
  
"Hawaii is an island and Hawaiian is the language the humans on that island speak," Kathy, the resident class techno-wiz stated.  
  
"Smarty-fins," Tad snorted.  
  
Tad and Kathy had this bitter rivalry, both were very smart students, with the exception of one thing; Tad often got bored in class because he understood things faster than the other students, so he would go around causing trouble for attention. Kathy (not sure of her fish species) never was in trouble, putting her a step ahead of Tad, making him jealous.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Sheldon asked Kai.  
  
"The drop-off, but my parents decided it would be better to live here," Kai replied, her voice was almost a whisper now, Nemo couldn't decide why, but it sounded like something bad had happened.  
  
"Sweet!" Squirt responded in his natural surfer-dude-like talk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marlin paced back and forth right outside of his home, waiting for Dory to return, he had nothing else to do, and worrying seemed to keep him occupied. Even though now-a-days Nemo and sometimes even Dory scolded him for worrying so much, even after their whole adventure, it was just not that easy to get over. 


End file.
